The invention relates generally to buttstocks for attachment to firearms, and more particularly to a buttstock assembly that has removable storage tubes which can be sealed from the outside environment.
For several military applications and/or operational groups, weapons may need to be collapsible for ease of transportation to a field venue, and then easily assembled in the field. For example, rifles are frequently designed to be collapsible. One typical portion of a collapsible rifle assembly is the buttstock that forms the aft-most part of the assembled rifle. In general, the buttstock must be ergonomic since the buttstock forms the interface with the user""s shoulder area. Further, the buttstock can provide additional functionality such as a storage area since the buttstock does not generally contain any of the rifle""s operating components. The storage area should provide a watertight and dirt-free environment. Still further, a good buttstock design should minimize the use of moving parts that can cause rattle noises, break, fall off, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a buttstock assembly for a collapsible rifle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a buttstock assembly having watertight and dirt-free storage areas.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic buttstock assembly that is comfortable for a user over a range of shooting positions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a buttstock assembly for attachment to a rifle includes a buttstock that lo holds a plurality of removable and sealable tubes. In its simplest embodiment, the buttstock has i) a butt plate, ii) an elongated body extending perpendicularly away from the butt plate, and iii) a structural web coupled to the butt plate and elongated body. The elongated body defines a central cavity for receiving therein a portion of the rifle and further defines an elongated cavity on either side of and parallel to the central cavity. Each tube is open on one end thereof and forms a sliding fit with one elongated cavity. A cap is provided for sealing the open end of the tube.